


Seven Days

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Unreliable Estimation of Prices of Certain Services, and by that I mean I have no idea how much does a blowjob cost in Japan, based on pretty woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Goro was a businessman with too much money to spend, too little time to spend it and no control over his life whatsoever.Akira was a prostitute down on his luck, but with all the time and freedom in the world.Their paths cross one snowy evening, and it seems nothing will ever be the same after the next seven days.





	Seven Days

 

Goro pulled over, closing his eyes briefly as the damn car rumbled for a bit and then finally stopped over by some dirty alleyway near the backstreets of Shinjuku. The brunet checked his phone even though the battery was just as dead as the last time he had checked it. The car he was driving was void of any charger that would fit his phone as it was ten minutes ago, and the stupid navigation system still telling him he was in the middle of Tokyo Bay, against all opposing evidence, and should  _ turn back at his earliest convenience _ . 

God, this was the worst day he’s suffered in a long time. 

Something white and wet started falling over his car, and Goro looked up, frowning at the tiny snow petals that dirtied his windscreen. Wonderful. This was the exact thing he needed right now – snow, to make it all the worse, trying to find his hotel in a city he wasn’t used to, in a car he wasn’t quite sure how to drive. Goro sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel. 

The day was terrible enough as it was. His father forced him to go for another meeting – about another company he wanted to buy out, and needed Goro to do that at least semi-legally. They’ve been discussing it for hours, only for Goro to be, at the end, manipulated into pledging his help yet again. And if Shido had to sell his own – albeit illegitimate – son for it, or his son’s soul, then so be it. It wasn’t that he cared in the first place. Why, oh, why did he agree to all of this? Then again, did he have any choice? Goro had once dreamed that once he comes of age and gets his own company to manage, Shido’s influence over him will end. 

He still couldn’t believe how he could have been this  _ stupid _ . 

He had ended up waving his driver away after that meeting – the car had navigation in it, and Goro was very much in need of getting out some of his frustration. Even if it meant only driving around Tokyo and enjoying the kaleidoscope of lights the city presented after dark – and which could really only be truly appreciated from one of the many elevated highways rising among the city’s skyscrapers, like veins of the complex, senseless and flawlessly working machine that was Tokyo. 

Once upon a time, Goro thought, the sight might have awed him. Now, all he could do was wish he could get back home, do some work or do anything, really. Or throw himself out the window. Were it not for his fear of heights, he might have played with the idea some more, if just for the fact how much it would have annoyed Shido, to be forced into changing his plans. 

There was a knock –  _ one, two, three  _ – on the window on his side of the car. It pulled Goro away from his thoughts, for which he was momentarily thankful – as he looked to the side, staring at the man on the other side of the glass. 

He was a handsome young man, was the first thought that entered his mind. Tall; somewhere around his age, with an artistic mess of raven, fluffy hair, so soft there were snowflakes on it, kept from melting in the cold air. The man wasn’t dressed for the weather – really, he was hardly dressed at all, what with his see-through shirt and tiny, tight shorts. His legs and arms were protected only by a shabby coat, pulled loosely over his back like a cape and high boots, heels making the raven look even taller than he already was. He was wearing a choker, too; and Goro realized, with a start, that he  _ was  _ on Kabuki-cho’s backstreets, and most likely encountering a prostitute. 

Still, something in the man’s eyes – or the kind, curious expression he had on his face – made Goro hesitate in his immediate decision to press the gas pedal and get out of there. Slowly, he rolled down the window, just a little bit; and the man grinned lightly at him, a playful twinkle dancing in his… alright,  _ extremely _ pretty eyes. 

“…what can I help you with?” Goro asked carefully, keeping the gap in his window only big enough to be heard. It wasn’t that he feared the man would try to rob him. He was… he didn’t know what he was really anxious about. Perhaps he was somewhat scared of that twinkle in the raven’s eyes, of that sinful tilt of his lips that continued to pull his eyes down to it. God, why now? Why, when he was this frustrated, this tired, this  _ lost _ …

“I was kind of about to ask you the same thing, pretty boy.” The raven grinned, resting his hands on the roof of Goro’s car and leaning in a bit. Goro found himself leaning back on instinct, the glass of the window suddenly feeling like a very insufficient barrier between himself and whoever was this raven-haired man. And he was not feeling better for how the stranger had just called him. Goro narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. The raven laughed. 

“Jeez, so jumpy. I was gonna ask if you’re lost, but seeing as you’ve immediately started to check me out… maybe you did mean to get stuck in here, with the fancy car begging to be mugged and all.” The raven chuckled again; all the more when he noticed Goro’s ears go red. 

“I was most certainly  _ not _ ,” he huffed, hands moving over, grasping the steering wheel again. “Now, if you’d—”

“You do know you can’t press the gas pedal  _ before  _ you hit the ignition in these cars, right?” The raven raised his eyebrow at him, watching as Goro jammed the button, before sending him a furious look and pushing it again; this time, the car rumbled to life again. The raven looked like he was trying his best to stop himself from snorting. 

“… _ shut up _ .” 

“Oh, and snarky, too. I think I like you.” The raven grinned again, before winking lightly at Goro. “Hey, look… I don’t bite. Unless you’re  _ super  _ into it and wanna make a special request.” 

_ Oh, so he was a prostitute _ . 

“So,” the raven continued, “-why won’t you tell me what’s up? Sorry, but a car this fancy with a guy this pretty in it usually stays off  _ these  _ backstreets.” 

Goro opened his mouth and closed it again, before sighing and looking away. 

“…’m lost.” He murmured. The prostitute blinked at him.

“…excuse me?”

“I got lost, alright? Look… can you point me to my hotel,  _ please _ ?” The word barely managed to go through Goro’s throat. “You… work in  _ services _ , right? I’ll pay you. Just get me home.” 

“…work in services.  _ How old are you _ ?” The raven snorted, but shrugged and walked around the front of Goro’s car – doing a proper model walk, with a swing in his hips, damn him – before knocking on the passenger side door. Goro hesitated for just a moment more, before clicking the lock open. He watched as the door opened, revealing the smiling face of the guy again. 

“How much?”

“Excuse me?” It was Goro’s turn to blink in confusion. The raven rolled his eyes. 

“How much do I get. For getting you home. I’m not cheap, you know.” 

“…I’ll pay you when we get there. Hell, if you get me to my hotel safe, I think I can afford however much you ask for.” Goro sighed, and watched the raven grin and slide onto the seat. He closed the door and fastened his seatbelt, asking for their destination and pointing out the way to get out of the alleyway Goro had gotten himself into, for the start. It took the raven five minutes before he sighed and requested they change seats, and by then, Goro seriously didn’t care anymore whether the prostitute wanted to steal his car. Hell, at this point, he wouldn’t mind it getting stolen. 

He had leaned back on the passenger seat and watched as Akira slid into the driver’s one, rolling them smoothly out of the alleyway and manoeuvring around few others before they joined into a bigger street, and then into a highway that Goro would risk calling  _ familiar _ . 

“…I never caught your name.” He said quietly, after a long moment of simply watching the lights of the streetlamps flashing over the raven’s handsome face. 

“Akira.” He smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. Goro liked that; he felt safe, strangely; and Akira drove smoothly, too. He was almost starting to get sleepy there. 

“…what’s yours?” The raven’s voice was a soft purr that would have lulled him even more… If not for the hand brushing over his thigh as Akira smirked and clicked on the main panel in order to tweak temperature somewhat, which was bullshit if Goro ever saw one.  _ That _ chased the sleepiness away immediately. The brunet tensed up and moved a bit away, trying to ignore how that made Akira’s smirk grow even more, or how the place the prostitute’s hand has brushed over felt hot, despite the raven’s hands being quite cold. Well, go figure; if he went walking around in these clothes in that weather…

“Goro.” He replied quietly, before the train of thought in his mind ran any further. Akira glanced quickly to the side at him, and Goro saw his smirk melt into something softer, though no less seductive for it. 

“Goro.” He purred again, in a voice that made an involuntary shiver run down the businessman’s spine. “I like that name… so, what’re you doing for a living, cutie? You’ve already guessed what  _ I’m  _ doing, I’m gonna assume, and you don’t look like the kind to be in the same business. I’m curious.” 

“…I work at a company.” Goro said after a moment, trying to remain calm and collected. Calm, collected and not at all annoyed, or bothered, or maybe a tiny little bit turned on…

“Boo, boring.” Akira sighed, but before Goro could react with the level of indignation that comment deserved, Akira hummed lightly and slowed down, bringing the car to a stop. 

“Aaaaand okay, here we are, Tokyo Mandarin Oriental.” The raven grinned. Goro let out a relieved sigh, happy to finally be able to get out of the car – and away from the prostitute – before…

“That’ll be five thousand yen, cutie.” Akira winked, grinning at him again. “Gimme five thousand more and I’ll get you to stop looking like you have a stick up your ass.” 

“ _ Five  _ thousand it is.” Goro grumbled through clenched teeth, moving to open the door; only to see them click locked, and turn around, watching incredulously as Akira frowned at him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty boy? Give me my five thousand first.” 

“I don’t have my wallet on me. I doubt you take credit cards.” Goro growled impatiently, tugging at the handle on his door as Akira snorted. 

“Yea, right. Nice try, no one ever thought of it before.”

“It’s the truth! Look, I’ll go to my room and send the boy with money to you. Just wait downstairs.”

“Uh-huh, nope, not happening. I let you go and the only person coming for me will be this place’s guard dog, happy to kick me out onto the street. I need to get home, too, y’know? And you ruined my night, no  _ way  _ I can get any customers  _ now  _ that all the nice spots at Kabuki-cho are taken. You  _ owe  _ me, pretty boy.” 

Well… alright. The guy had a point, no matter how insufferable he was. They were in a completely different part of the city, Goro had no idea where the closest subway station was, and even if Akira by some chance found it, the trains were probably not running anymore. He’d need to take a taxi, and these were expensive… and he had no reason to believe Goro, did he. Sure, he was well-dressed and all, but someone in Akira’s profession probably learnt very soon not to trust others, no matter the appearance. 

“…what do you propose, then?” Goro sighed, in a much softer voice. Akira shrugged, leaning back on the seat, fingering under his choker to move it into a more comfortable position. Goro’s eyes flashed down to the raven’s neck and shot back up.  _ Shit, no time to be getting distracted _ . 

“I go with you, you give me the money, I get out. Think you can survive my presence for this long, mister stuck up?” 

“…you have one insolent mouth.” 

“Heh… you’re welcome to try it out.” Akira winked again, and Goro rolled his eyes.

“ _ Fine _ , let’s go. You better not gawk at everything and make a fool of me there, though.” He growled, and when he tried the door again, it opened easily, finally letting him out. 

Akira, to his credit, did try not to be conspicuous. He did raise an eyebrow when, blushing, Goro wrapped him in his own coat, to hide the obvious hooker clothes and the ragged one the raven was wearing previously. Still, the prostitute could not keep awe away from his face when they got inside and the splendour of one of the most luxurious hotels in Tokyo welcomed then in. 

“You’ve said you’re an office worker… holy shit, how much do you guys even  _ make? That _ thing is bigger than my  _ house _ !” Akira breathed quietly, gesturing at the elevator. Thankfully, he didn’t pull more curious looks to them than absolutely necessary. Goro dragged the prostitute to said elevator, and once they got to the top floor and the door closed behind them, he led a more and more flabbergasted Akira down a small corridor and to the door which he opened with his card. Throughout the way, the raven was mostly silent; but once they entered, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. 

“… _ fuck _ .” Akira breathed, looking around from the entrance. The awe made Goro smile lightly; it was actually kind of cute. He was so busy with meetings and work that he rarely ever came here, and if he did, it was to sleep. The prostitute’s amazement actually made  _ him  _ stop and think about what a nice place he had here. Not that he wasn’t used to luxury like such, but…

“…if you’re going to step in, take off your damn shoes.” Goro growled the next moment, when Akira took a few steps forward. The raven blinked and looked back at him; before smirking, slowly bending down, unzipping his boots. Goro swallowed. 

_ The fucker was doing this on purpose _ . 

Alright, so Akira had a nice body. A  _ really  _ nice body. No matter the annoying personality, Goro had noticed as much. And… well, alright, so he was gay, so what? And… not very experienced. And  _ very  _ stressed. And Akira looked  _ very  _ good, bent over for him like this, and  _ god _ , he had nice legs, long and smooth and perfectly shaped. Goro bit his lip. He  _ liked  _ nice legs on a guy.

_ It is almost Christmas. And I was specifically told to get myself something nice _ . 

And Akira’s legs  _ were _ nice. Very nice.

“…five thousand, right?” Goro murmured after a moment, shaking his head and pulling his own shoes off, stepping inside the penthouse and finding the wallet in which he actually had some cash. He leafed through the bills, finding a five thousand yen one and giving it to the raven. Akira snatched it right from him with a grin and an over-the-top bow before stuffing it into the pocket of his shorts. How did he even fit the bill in there, with how tight they were, was a mystery. 

“So… sorry, but you got me curious.” Akira hummed; he looked at the wallet in Goro’s hand as if he was regretting not asking for more for his guidance. “You a CEO or something?”

“Something like that.” Goro murmured back, biting his lip, his thoughts still racing. Akira stepped from one foot to the other. He looked somewhat hesitant, and that somehow made Goro feel more in control, and more brave for it. 

“I’ll… be going?” The raven took the last, longing look around the living room they were in right now.

“…you’ve said before.” Goro found himself saying now, looking away, as if looking at Akira could change his mind. “That for five thousand more, you’d…”

“ _ Stay _ .” Akira finished with a little grin, before shrugging. “Well, get you off. Dunno how long that’d make the staying part last, though, you tell me.” 

_ With how much pent-up stress and frustration I have right now? Some ten minutes, give or take, and even that if I’m being generous. _

“…how much do you take for… not just getting people off?”

The grin was now spreading Akira’s lips wide; Goro dared a look, and felt hypnotized by these gunmetal eyes, looking at him intently. 

“Ten thousand.” 

“…ten thousand a night?” Goro hummed questioningly.

“A night? You’re dreaming. I take ten thousand an  _ hour _ .” Akira purred, walking closer to him. Goro just snorted. 

“Right.” 

“Don’t believe me?”

“No one would pay you ten thousand an  _ hour _ .” 

“You can’t know that. Maybe I’m just this good.” 

“ _ No one _ ’s that good.” 

“Try me.” Akira purred again, and Goro found his eyes narrowing. Ten thousand an hour, his mind calculated quickly. He had a rare day off tomorrow. To go about this without rush and with someone to sleep with afterwards, maybe even have breakfast with, for a change… Maybe even a bit more… Some ten hours would do. A Hundred thousand yen, then. It was, quite literally, nothing. He could afford to spend nothing on an evening like this. 

Slowly, Goro took his wallet out once more, never taking his eyes off the raven. He pulled out the ten thousand yen bills and counted out ten, reaching them out to Akira, who stared in disbelief. 

“…you’re fucking with me here.” The raven said, momentarily losing his bravado. Goro decided he rather enjoyed that sight. 

“Oh? Should I take these away then?” He smirked when Akira blushed and snatched the bills away, turning them up to light before counting through them a few times. 

“…fuck. Holy shit. Damn.” 

“That’s ten hours, correct?” 

“…shit.” Akira confirmed breathlessly, still staring at the bills. Goro rolled his eyes, though it was… fond, this time. He walked to the phone and called for reception. 

“Yes… I’d like to order a bottle of champagne; a Louis Roederer Cristal will do, thank you. And seasonal fruit to go with it.” He chimed in, flipping idly through the beautifully bound wine list before putting it down. Akira didn’t need to know the champagne he had just ordered cost half of what Goro had just given the prostitute for spending a night with him. He hung up, and turned to Akira once more; the bills magically disappeared from the raven’s hand, and Goro again marvelled at the capabilities of his shorts. 

“…ten hours.” Akira frowned, tilting his head at Goro in suspicion. “Look, not that I’m complaining, but just how much sex do you think you’re capable of having all at once?” 

“I don’t like to rush. I’d rather have you here longer and feel more comfortable.” Goro shrugged simply as Akira blinked. 

“…you know I’m not giving back that money if you cum ten minutes into it, right?” 

“And? I simply require you not to leave this penthouse and my company for the allotted time. That is what the contract stipulates, yes?” 

“…you’re gonna pay me ten thousand an hour, just to sit in this fucking amazing hotel room and do nothing. For most of the night.” Akira summarized, as if he had to make sure. Goro simply laughed at the amazement. 

“That is what it boils down to, yes. Or are you only good at sex? If you’re unable to keep me satisfying company, I may reconsider my offer.” He teased. It’s not like there was any danger of that. Akira was extremely entertaining, if annoying. It was… refreshing, to talk with someone who didn’t flatter and agree with him all the time just because of his status. Akira didn’t seem to care about that; didn’t even seem to know who Goro was. It felt… nice. 

“Baby, for a hundred thousand I’ll keep you so satisfied you won’t ever want me out of here.” Akira grinned brightly, throwing the coat finally off of himself before laughing as he sat on the backrest of the couch and flopped back onto it, laying on it upside down with his legs sticking up. Goro blinked at him before shaking his head in disbelief, picking the coat up from the heap on the floor and hanging it neatly in the wardrobe, doing the same thing with his suit jacket. He could feel the raven’s eyes on himself while he was at it; could almost hear the question coming. 

“…you’re so  _ tidy _ . If I had this much money I’d make someone else hang my clothes for me.” Akira snorted from the couch. Goro raised his eyebrow at him. 

“It’s a habit.” He explained. Akira smirked again, waving his long,  _ perfect  _ legs in the air. Goro bit his lip, stepping a little bit closer.

What was he supposed to do? Were they going to just… get into it, right away? The businessman had, embarrassingly, hardly any experience in sex; and even less so in interacting with prostitutes. At least Akira seemed to pick up on his hesitance, as he rolled over and slid from the couch. He walked close to him slowly, his long, elegant fingers running down Goro’s arms before his hands settled on his waist. Goro found himself tensing up; though if Akira noticed, he did not comment on it. 

“So…” The raven purred quietly, leaning close; and Goro felt like he was in some kind of a trance, feeling Akira’s lips press lightly over his neck, right over his quickened pulse, tasting his skin. It felt… god, it felt  _ good.  _ Electrifying. Goro could feel sparks of arousal run down his body with every little kiss; and then, he felt the raven’s hands moving, starting to work on his fly and zipper…

His own hands shooting down to grab Akira by his wrists and stopping him were unexpected to the both of them; and the raven pulled away, staring at Goro in confusion. 

“…what?” Akira asked, and Goro seriously wasn’t sure how to answer him at the moment. 

“…I just told you I don’t want to rush.” He finally said, in a somewhat weak voice. 

“I mean, yeah, but... What do you propose we do if we’re not fucking right away?” 

Goro winced at the language, looking away; tensing up again when Akira smirked and leaned in, kissing the shell of his ear. 

“T-Talk? Can you talk?” He stuttered, stepping away as Akira stared at him. After a moment, the raven shrugged and went back to the couch he was sitting on previously, leaning against the backrest with his arms crossed. 

“Baby, you’re paying me. I can do whatever you like.” 

“…whatever I like?” Goro raised his eyebrow, and Akira laughed, waving his hand in the air. 

“Well, no, okay, good point. We use these bad boys in this house, I don’t do unprotected sex.” The raven grinned, pulling out a few packets of condoms from his pocket and – seriously, how much  _ space  _ did he have in those tiny shorts?

“You have a preference? I have… green, I have blue, I’m out of purple, but I have one super limited edition golden one, condom of the champions.” Akira grinned again, showing him the packet. Goro just stared, stunned. 

“…prepared, aren’t you.” 

“Hey, I’m a safety kinda guy.” Akira shrugged, throwing the condoms onto the couch for – presumably – later use. “What else… I don’t do gross bodily fluid stuff, I don’t do anything permanently scarring… and I don’t kiss on the mouth.” 

“You don’t kiss…?” 

Out of all the things the prostitute listed, this was the only one Goro actually felt… intrigued by. Safe sex was a must in Akira’s profession, and Goro didn’t blame him for not wanting to do the more gross stuff some people were into, or for not wanting to get physically hurt during work. But kisses on the lips… why would that be a problem?

“Kiss on the mouth, yep. You gotta leave something for someone special, you know?” Akira shrugged. “In my profession, you get used to a lot of stuff. Would suck to find someone you wanna be with and not have anything special to give them, right? So, sorry, but no kisses on the mouth. Everywhere else is fine.”

“Ah.” Goro nodded quietly, his eyes immediately moving down to Akira’s lips. Shit… even just knowing these were forbidden to him made the businessman realize how nice and  _ kissable  _ they were. Forbidden fruit effect if he ever saw one, huh.

The knock on the door was a welcome interruption at this point; and Akira grinned and skipped to the door, opening it as he chimed about being  _ useful _ , since he was being paid. Goro watched in amusement as the stone-faced, smiling maid rolled in the cart, a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle in it and a bowl of fresh fruit, bowed and excused herself. If Akira standing there, still in his hooker clothes – minus the obvious boots – alarmed her anyhow, she did not let it show. 

“…jeez, what was that, a robot?” 

“Here. Drink.” Goro sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the bucket; pulling out a bottle and pouring Akira a glass of champagne, leaving the other glass untouched. “And try strawberries with it, it’s good.” 

The raven blinked and took the glass of champagne in his hand; stared at the bubbly liquid, shrugged, and promptly gulped half of the glass down, smacking his lips. Goro stared in disbelief. 

“…it’s okay. I like how bubbly it is. I mean, I usually just have umeshu with soda when I want sparkly stuff.” Akira shrugged again, before popping a strawberry into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He downed the rest of his champagne before frowning at the other glass. 

“You’re not drinking?”

“I don’t drink. Well… not at home, not unless I have to.” Goro managed to mumble out, still a little bit in shock over what just happened with the champagne that was pretty much more expensive than the entirety of Akira’s wardrobe. Not that there was a lot in  _ that,  _ judging from the percentage of the body this guy kept covered in public, but still. Shaking his head, Goro walked back to the couch and sat down there, idly thinking of asking Akira to entertain himself so that he could get some work done before allowing them to proceed with…

…was he really going to do it? The thought alone was making him nervous. Was he really going to have sex with a prostitute? Even with a very handsome, interesting prostitute Akira represented, but still…

Goro closed his eyes, leaning his head back. God, what was he doing? From behind himself, he could hear Akira walking closer. All of the sudden, thoughts flew out of his mind as the raven stood behind the couch, his long, elegant fingers moving to the front of his shirt, loosening his tie and popping a few buttons open.

“What are you doing?” Goro mumbled, not opening his eyes even as he could feel himself tense up. Akira chuckled, throwing the tie away – Goro had to fight the urge to pick it up and fold it neatly – and slipped his hands under his shirt, resting them over his tense shoulders.

“…whoa, careful, or you’ll cut me with how spiky you got there. Listen, you have me here for the whole night. Relax. I’m here to help you do just that, yeah?” 

Akira purred that out; and somehow, the voice was so warm and low and husky Goro felt himself give in. The hands on his shoulders started to massage him slowly. Ah… this actually felt  _ really  _ nice. Of course, Goro had his fair share of massages, done by professionals and much more skilled, but this… Akira’s hands were so warm now as he slowly kneaded his shoulders, his breath ghosting over Goro’s left ear. It smelt of mint, he realized with some mild surprise. Mint and champagne and strawberries…

“That’s better.” Akira purred, kissing the shell of his ear, making Goro jump. Akira laughed at that, too. 

“So  _ jumpy _ .” The raven commented; his hands interrupting their massage to unbutton a bit more of Goro’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before continuing to knead Goro’s stiff muscles. He pushed his thumbs into his skin this time, and Goro actually shuddered, groaning at the feeling. Oh god,  _ what was happening _ ..? This felt… so… so  _ nice _ …

“…where did you even… learn to give massages like that?” The businessman murmured after a while, slowly melting into a puddle under Akira’s fingertips.

“I like earning money, so I try to be the best at what I do.” Akira replied simply; only there was nothing simple about the fact he purred the words right into Goro’s ear, his lips brushing gently against the shell of it – and this time, Goro didn’t flinch away. “Still… you’re just so  _ tense _ . I’m glad I have ten hours to take care of you… once I’m done with you, you’ll feel a lot better.” Akira continued to purr. And again, his tone changed; into softer, kinder one, one that made Goro feel cared for, safe, even if it was just for the night. Akira’s hands, that have up until now done such a good job at reliving some of the tension from Goro’s shoulders moved down now; rubbing slowly down his chest, opening his shirt completely…

“…come on.” Akira whispered into his ear, and Goro’s eyes flew open, watching as the raven looked at him; eyes hooded and burning and making him gulp as the warmth he felt spreading over his body throughout the massage reignited into a flaming heat. He took Akira’s hand, standing up obediently and stumbling towards his bedroom; his shirt and all of his coherent thought abandoned on the couch. 

The bed was big, and soft, and no longer lonely as Akira pushed him onto it, climbing over him. His fingers and lips were all over Goro’s suddenly over-sensitive body as he arched, helplessly, into the touch. He didn’t even notice when the raven threw off his almost see-through shirt, leaning back down a second later to suck hard on Goro’s nipple. It made him gasp and arch his back off the bed, hips shaking when he felt Akira’s oh-so-skilled hand rest over his quickly-hardening cock. 

“Top or bottom?” He heard that devious whisper in his ear once more, and it took all of his willpower to actually string a sentence together. He tried to grasp for words as Akira leaned back, watching him with these hooded, gunmetal eyes of his, with a smirk that shouldn’t be looking this handsome, this  _ tempting _ . Even just knowing he was not allowed to touch these lips, Goro felt the  _ need _ to kiss them. He leaned in, without thinking, trying to reach these dangerous lips and missed; Akira pulled away. Goro blinked in realization. 

“…I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly, only to hear the other chuckle; and then, Akira leaned in, licking the corner of his lips. 

“Don’t worry,” he purred, his hips rolling sensually against Goro’s own, making him curse. “I can do better things with my mouth than  _ that _ … Just answer my question first. You prefer to top, or bottom?” 

“T-top…” 

“ _ Good… _ I was hoping for that.” Akira smiled, sliding down his body, leaving Goro in a state of embarrassed arousal. For a rather ridiculous second, the businessman didn’t know what the raven was planning; and then he felt his legs being pushed apart, and Akira settling himself snugly between them, rubbing his cheek against his straining length like a cat.  _ Fuck,  _ this had no right to feel – and  _ look  _ – this good, this arousing. This shouldn’t have made Goro bury his hands in Akira’s messy, raven locks as the other opened his pants with practiced ease and pulled out his cock. It shouldn’t have been such a damn  _ sight  _ to see Akira’s pink lips stretch perfectly around his length as the raven took him into his mouth and  _ sucked,  _ his tongue rubbing his underside at the same time, so  _ damn, fucking perfect... _

Goro groaned, the back of his head hitting the mattress as he allowed himself to just lay there and  _ enjoy _ ; and god, was he enjoying himself. His hold on Akira’s hair tightened with every suck, every flick of the raven’s tongue. Goro’s hips jerked, loud curse escaping him as he felt himself hit the back of the raven’s throat, felt him tighten and then still around his length. 

“F-fuck… Are… are you okay?” He asked breathlessly, watching as these smirking eyes looked up at him. And Akira, still holding his gaze, leaned his head down instead of replying, taking him all the way into his throat. Goro cursed again, his breath coming out in little pants. Fuck…  _ fuck _ , if he keeps at that… if he…

There was a sudden, cold feeling ghosting over his length as Akira pulled away, just before the last possible moment; making Goro curse louder than ever and rut his hips helplessly in the air, staring at the raven with wide eyes. Before he could protest, though, Akira started to work on him again; with his tongue this time, with soft, teasing licks and sweet kisses that felt good, so good, but which weren’t  _ enough… _

The torture lasted long; it felt as if Akira could read Goro’s mind, the way he fulfilled his every request before the brunet could vocalize it. He’d tease him almost to the point of breaking before taking him into his mouth again. He’d let him fuck up into it, let him do whatever he wanted, suck and lick and massage every bit of him with skill Goro didn’t even know was  _ possible _ , and then pull away; and tease him again. His clever hands massaged Goro’s thighs and played with every other sensitive place he could find, so that – by the end of it – the brunet was a moaning, whining mess, feeling more thoroughly fucked after one blowjob than he had after every single one of the brief encounters he had had before Akira. 

“A-Akira… no more, I—” 

He was ready to beg; he really was, but perhaps Akira guessed how much he’d hate to do that, too; because this time, he didn’t stop. Goro almost  _ screamed _ when he came, only briefly aware of the raven pulling away just in time. He knew Akira was watching him shake and tremble as wave after wave of bliss tore through Goro’s body, until finally there was no more left – and the tension bled away from him, leaving him to feel glorious peace and relaxation. It took a little while more for his mind to stop being blissfully blank, and for his eyes to focus again; on the prostitute, who was sitting on his side, wiping his face with a tissue from the box by the bed. Goro blushed, watching him. Akira was naked – when did he even lose his shorts..? – and very hard, and he was wiping off Goro’s cum from all over his face and chest. Still, the smile he had sent him was calm and relaxed once he was done, and Goro felt something warm in his stomach when the raven laid down next to him, caressing his chest lightly, making him smile. 

“Was it good?” Akira whispered, and Goro let out a breathless laugher at the question. 

“Gee, what do you  _ think _ .” He whispered back; before looking away as he shifted closer. Akira looked absolutely  _ delighted  _ when he picked up the cue, and wrapped his arms around Goro’s torso, resting his head against his chest. It felt… nice. To cuddle with someone this way. Like lovers would, even if that thought has been pushed far away from Goro’s mind the moment it entered it. 

“I think I got you to loosen up a bit.” Akira murmured softly, kissing over Goro’s chest.

“That you did… it was the best blowjob I’ve gotten. Ever. Probably best sex, too.” the brunet hummed with a little smile, smiling more when Akira laughed at that. Still, he frowned a little the next moment, feeling the raven shift. 

“…you’re still hard, though. Should I—”

“Don’t worry about it.” Akira purred, shaking his head. “I’ll let you rest a bit, and when you’re ready for more, I’ll show you how good  _ real  _ sex with me can feel, too. I’ve prepared myself already and all.”

_ Ah, so that’s how he lost his shorts _ . 

“You sure? I… I can help…” 

“I’m sure.” Akira smiled again; and again, it was this soft smile. Goro decided he liked this one. “You’re sweet, though.” The raven leaned in, kissing Goro’s chest again. For a moment, the brunet simply allowed himself to relax under these soft caresses and kisses. And then - mostly to chase away the sleepiness that came over him as the excitement started to ebb away, he asked.

“So… just out of pure curiousity. How much do you usually make a night?”

“…ten thousand. If I’m lucky.” Akira murmured, and Goro grinned  – earning an annoyed look. “Well, no one usually takes me for a night, y’know. I work hours. Or… uh. Until I get someone off, and believe me, most people coming to seek me out don’t need much to cum. It’s not easy, being a gay prostitute here… girls have it a lot easier, but then again,  _ they  _ have a lot more competition.” The raven shrugged, and Goro felt his expression soften as he reached his hand up, playing with Akira’s hair. The strands were soft – just as he thought they would be. Soft and fluffy, and pleasant to the touch. He could play with them the whole night, really…

“So what about you? How much  _ you  _ make for a work day?” 

“A little bit more than you do.” Goro smiled a bit, and Akira laughed back and kissed his neck again. Goro’s smiled widened as he pulled the prostitute a bit closer to himself. He should charge his phone, he thought vaguely as his eyes started to droop. Weeks of barely-slept nights seemed to be catching up to him. But no, he had to stay awake. Akira was obviously counting on a second round, and if he doesn’t charge his phone Shido will be  _ livid  _ tomorrow, not being able to contact him. Goro forced his eyelids open, watching as Akira’s gunmetal eyes smiled at him from over his chest. 

He needed to get up and find his phone and a charger, but… he’ll do that in five minutes. Just five more minutes of cuddling; that definitely wouldn’t hurt.

Five minutes later, Akira slowly moved away, though only to slide a duvet over the sleeping businessman as he himself laid comfortably on the bed beside him, staring into the ceiling with a rather soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Becca for betaing this thing in record speed for me :P 
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
